


Your Spectrum

by Illegible_Scribble



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Love Professions, M/M, Poetry, Samfro Week, Samfro Week Autumn 2019, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble
Summary: Everyone is a rainbow of colors that shine through each individually at different times. Frodo has favorites of Sam's, though he loves them all.





	Your Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble) in the [SeasonalSamfro_Autumn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SeasonalSamfro_Autumn_2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Color
> 
> For Wednesday, September 25th.

I love all the colors you turn,  
whenever we're together,  
or even when we're apart.

You're like a rainbow unto yourself,  
or a prism with so many facets  
I don't think I'll ever be able  
to count them all.

Green with glory,  
as you shine in our garden,  
which you've grown with love.

Fawn-spotted brown,  
after you've spent an afternoon  
out beneath the sun.

Muted and far-away grey,  
but still close enough to hold my hand,  
as we walk on a misty morning.

Dazzling gold, like dragon-treausure;  
my most beloved star,  
when sunlight strikes you,  
and turns your flaxen curls,  
into a halo of light.

Brighter than true-silver,  
beneath His softer glow,  
gilt by moonlight,  
graced by starlight,  
You are the brightest light in my sky.

Primrose pink, soft and sweet,  
when I kiss your cheek,  
and whisper my love,  
and more than color overwhelms you.  
But you still whisper the same, or more.

A secret red only I ever see,  
bright and hot and mine,  
whenever we lay entwined.  
“Never to part,” we promise then,  
and fall asleep in love's embrace.

Some colors are mine,  
and others you share with the world,  
as you should.  
Each is unique and beautiful, just like you,  
and I am graced to see them every day.

I love all the colors you turn.


End file.
